Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistive memory, and flash memory, among others. Types of resistive memory include programmable conductor memory, and resistive random access memory (RRAM), among others.
Memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and data retention without power. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.
A vertical memory cell can include an electrically floating body region adjacent control gates. The electrically floating body region can store electrical charge. The presence or absence of electrical charge stored in the electrically floating body region may represent a logic high or binary “1” data state or a logic low or binary “0” data state respectively.
Generally, the greater the volume of the electrically floating body region, the more electrical charge that can be stored therein. However, as vertical memory cells are fabricated at smaller scales, the volume of the electrically floating body region decreases as well. Electrical charge can leak out from the volume of the electrically floating body region, for example, across capacitance leakage paths across junctions involving the electrically floating body region and other doped materials. There is a continuing trend to employ and/or fabricate advanced integrated circuits using techniques, materials, and devices that improve performance, reduce leakage current, and enhance overall scaling. Controlling charge leakage from the volume of the electrically floating body region becomes increasingly more important as the volume of the electrically floating body region decreases since the total quantity of stored electrical charge is reduced with smaller sized devices.